Solve \[\frac{2x+4}{x^2+4x-5}=\frac{2-x}{x-1}\]for $x$.
Answer: We notice that the denominator on the left factors, giving us \[\frac{2x+4}{(x-1)(x+5)}=\frac{2-x}{x-1}.\]As long as $x\neq1$ we are allowed to cancel $x-1$ from the denominators, giving \[\frac{2x+4}{x+5}=2-x.\]Now we can cross-multiply to find \[2x+4=(2-x)(x+5)=-x^2-3x+10.\]We simplify this to  \[x^2+5x-6=0\]and then factor to  \[(x-1)(x+6)=0.\]Notice that since $x-1$ is in the denominator of the original equation, $x=1$ is an extraneous solution.  However $x=\boxed{-6}$ does solve the original equation.